HMV: Cutting Edge (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of Cutting Edge from The Brave Little Toaster. Song: * Cutting Edge Song From: * The Brave Little Toaster (1987) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * (Bald Mountain Scene) * Ozzy and Strut: Since you came here uninvited, we all knew you'd be delighted. This is not the time or place to hedge. * Heffalumps and Woozles: No one here would be so bold to, but since you asked and no one's told you. Let us take you to the cutting edge. * Mojo Jojo: I can process words, accounting too, and my pixel screen displays for you. Computer graphics locked into your memory. (Echoes) * Jessie: With fiber optics cast in plastic, for natural sights and sounds fantastic, just reach out and talk to your dear old Uncle Emery. * Ratigan's Henchmen: More! More! More! * Oogie Boogie: Everything you wanted and more. * (Dance Scene from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Adventures in Squirrelsitting During "The Fat Cat Stomp") * Ichy and Dil: More! More! More! * Kismet: Let me tell you what it's for: Here's the printout with the score. Get yourself together on the edge. * Princess Morbucks: Ooh, ah, ooh. * Pink Elephants: You want to go to old Rio, De Janeiro, my dear? * Rasputin's Bugs: You want to join in any Club Paradise? * Pirates: You'd really rather stay at home where the picture is clear. * Gaston's Henchmen: You get it on the stereo and you don't even have to go. * Rocky: More! More! More! * Alley Cats: Everything you wanted and more. * (Dance Scene from The Black Cauldron Inside the Horned King's Castle) * The Gangreen Gang: More! More! More! * Dr. Z: Any time or place you wish, you might meet up with some dish. Pull yourself together on the edge. * Ratigan: If you want a lean machine to whip you up some mean cuisine, I'm on the scene, totally automatic. * Nina Harper: Hey, I can bake your biscuits too, pop some dough boy out for you. I'm micro solid-state and that's no static. * 40 Thieves: More! More! More! * Cards: Everything you wanted and more. * (Dance Scene from Muppets: Most Wanted During "I'm Number One") * Hyenas: More! More! More! * Saleen: We're the bytes and chips to call. You just have yourself a ball. It's all hyperactive on the edge. * Zirconia: From LEDs to CRTs, * Dawn Bellwether: Woofers, tweeters, antenna trees, an ultra-nylon life of ease. * (Ending Scene of The Great Mouse Detective During "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind"): Everything you dreamed of on the edge... and more. * (Max Crying and Runs Away) * Emmy: Max, come back! Clips/Years/Companies: * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Monkey See, Doggie Two, Buttercrush; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Pokemon (A Better Pill to Swallow; @1997 OLM) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Adventures in Squirrelsitting, The Luck Stops Here; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Flight Before Christmas (@2003 Warner Bros.) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros.) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making; @2007 Sunrise) * Braceface (Clean Slate; @2001-2004 Nelvana) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * Muppets: Most Wanted (@2014 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Aladdin (Elemental, My Dear Jasmine; @1994-1995 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Dragon Tales (One Big Wish; @1999-2005 PBS) Category:Halloween Music Video Category:HMV Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript